I Found the Mako!
by Archangel's Rifle
Summary: Shepard, Garrus, and Tali travel to Alchera to visit the Normandy's crash site. Shepard finds the Mako, and wants to take it for a spin, much to Tali and Garrus's dismay.  Oneshot.


Title: I Found the Mako!

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

Characters: Shepard, Tali, and Garrus.

Shepard entered the elevator in the CIC. He chose to go to deck 4, the cargo and engine area. He was greeted by his true friends, Tali and Garrus. They walked into the cargo hold together, and boarded the shuttle silently.

Tali looked at Shepard, who was sitting next to her. "Are you alright, Shepard?" she asked concerningly.

"I'm fine, Tali. Thanks." and with that reply, they were silent until they reached the ground. The planet was Alchera. The landscape was covered in blankets of white snow, and the Normandy in pieces all over the area.

They unboarded the shuttle, looking at the wreckage of the ship they called home.

Shepard turned to look at them both. "Come on, let's get the monument planted." They nodded in agreement, went back to the shuttle, and carefully picked up the Normandy's monument. The monument was of the Normandy, with a jet stream used as the base. The placed the statue in front of a huge piece of wreckage that still had the words, "NORMANDY" on it. They looked at it for a few minutes, taking the site in.

"Shepard, we should look around a bit." Garrus said. Shepard turned to him.

"Alright. Let's look around for a sign of anything we can bring back." and then they dispersed.

Tali saw something shimmering in the distance. She walked over and picked it up; it was a dog tag of one of the original Normandy's crew members that died. She held onto it and looked for more.

Garrus found where the original CIC was, and saw a data pad. He noticed it was Navigator Pressley's. He started to read it. He wasn't surprised by his first entry; it talked of how he didn't like the fact that Shepard had brought the aliens onto the Normandy. But, by the last entry, Garrus smiled to himself, reading that Pressley trusted them enough to even give his life up for them. He sat the datapad back down where it was.

In the distance, Shepard was walking towards what he thought was an escape pod. He got up close, realizing what it was. "Oh my God, the Mako!" he smiled to himself. He remembered how bad his driving used to be in it, and how his squad would always complain. He walked away to find Garrus and Tali and tell them of his discovery.

"Garrus!" he yelled as he found his friend.

"What is it, Shepard?" he asked.

"I found the Mako!" Shepard said excitedley.

Garrus froze just then. He remembered the horrible driving skills of Shepard. "That's... great, Shepard." he said in his sarcastic tone.

"Come on, let's go find Tali. We can undig the Mako together and see if she'll still ride like she used to!" he said while walking away to find his other friend. Garrus sighed, shaking his head. He followed after Shepard.

"Tali!" he yelled at her as he saw her in the distance. She had a lot of dog tags she had found from the lost crew.

"Shepard! What's wrong?" She asked as he got closer.

"I found the Mako." Tali could tell he was smiling from his tone of voice.

Tali was silent for a minute. She was, too. remembering his horrible driving skills.

"That's great, Shepard!" she tried to sound happy, for him.

"Come on, guys, let's try and take her for a test spin." he started walking back towards the location where they found the cursed thing.

Tali and Garrus stood there for a moment. They looked at eachother, as if to say, "Oh God, no". They both started walking after Shepard.

After about an hour of digging with just their hands, the Mako was free. Freezing, but it was free. They attempted to get the hatch open, and after a lot of pulling and tugging at the frozen entrance, they got it open, and climbed in. Shepard entered the driving seat, attempting to start up the Mako. Much to his surprise, it did start up.

"Yes!" he yelled excitedly.

Garrus desperetley held onto his seat, prepared for a lot of crashing. Tali was calm, she just put her seat belt on tightly and prepared for the worst driving ever.

Shepard put the Mako at full speed, going every bump possible, driving the Mako up one of the mountains surrounding the crash site.

"Oh, Keelah!" Tali yelled, holding onto her seat like how Garrus was. The Mako was bouncing all over the place, she was surprised that their heads weren't hitting against the inside of the vehicle.

Shepard crashed into every possible thing. They flipped at least a dozen times.

Tali and Garrus were relieved to be back at the crash site, and got out of the Mako. They could barely stand up straight. Shepard jumped out and yelled, "That was awesome!"

Garrus and Tali both turned to glare at him, but since they were wearing helmets, you couldn't tell.

Tali made a mental note to herself. Never come here with Shepard ever again.


End file.
